


Resolution

by ineffablesheep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sure what tags this needs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jim and Khan have a late night chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesheep/pseuds/ineffablesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Khan have a late night chat and come to an agreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and beta-ed by myself, so please let me know of any mistakes.  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!

On the streets of the city centre people began to leave the bars and clubs, some steadier on their feet than others. Their laughter and calls rose above the neon lights. It made its way up to the few lit office windows of the workaholics. On the edge of town the industrial area was in full swing as always. In the middle of all this lay Captain James Kirk awake in the dark of his flat. Well, not his flat. Their flat. The flat he and Khan and shared since they’d moved in together. With the curtains closed the light outside was nearly blacked out but the sound muffled its way through.

Jim thought that it would keep Khan awake with his sensitive hearing but the augment was out to it. Even more surprising was Khan being a cuddler and the little spoon too. Khan wriggled in Jim’s arms and tucked himself in closer. It was rare for Khan to sleep for long so Jim wasn’t prepared to wake him when he did. He lay as quietly as he could. It didn’t take long for him to get bored so he turned his attention to his partner. It annoyed Jim he knew so little about his past. What had he seen? What had he done? What happened to him in Marcus’ care? Khan didn’t talk about it. If Jim asked he refused to answer. The lack of response sent Jim’s imagination into over drive. Khan must have sensed Jim’s worry because he shifted to face him, suddenly awake.  
“You’re tense.” He murmurs, resting his forehead against Jim’s. His hair brushes forward into Jim’s face. It tickles but Jim doesn’t mind.  
“Just thinking.” Jim replies.  
“Makes a change. What about?”  
“You.” Khan goes quiet.  
“Jim, I thought I’d made it clear.”  
“You did! Doesn’t mean I can’t wonder though!” At this, Khan slid over out of Jim’s arms to face his partner. He speaks slowly and deliberately.  
“I want to let it go, Jim. I’ve got what I want now and I don’t need that part of my past. Is that clear?” Jim can’t see Khan’s face in the darkness but there’s a hint of a growl beginning in his voice. He sighs.  
“Khan I just -” The growl gets louder as Khan raises his voice.  
“I said, is it clear? Is it?” he demands. Jim runs his fingers through his hair and sighs again.  
“Ok I get it. I’ll stop asking.” He’d do a backflip off the side of the enterprise if that’s what it took.  
This seemed to calm the augment and he said nothing more. Jim reached out a hand and felt the mattress next to him for his partner’s hand. Once he found it, he linked their fingers and gently squeezed. After a moment, Khan squeezed back. The pair lay in the dark together a while as Jim listened to his breathing. It really was loud.  
“You’d be quieter if you breathed through your nose.” Khan offers quietly, and Jim knows that the argument is over.  
“How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Jim huffs. “Wait, that’s right, it’s cause I’m so predictably human isn’t it?” Khan chuckles and the bed dips and the springs squeak as Khan slides into Jim’s embrace again. He settles so his back is flush with Jim’s chest.  
“You’re one of the most reckless and unpredictable people I’ve ever met, Jim.”  
“Likewise, and thank you.” Jim wrapped his arms around the augment’s waist and chest and tucked his face in the crook of Khan’s neck. He tries breathing through his nose to be rewarded with Khan’s scent.  
“Quieter?” There’s a pause in the darkness.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you go back to sleep?” Jim murmurs as his eyes start to flicker.  
“We’ll see.”  
When Khan judged his partner to be asleep, he bent his head around to kiss Jim’s cheek softly. Soon there is a pair of gentle steady breathes in the room. Just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the city outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! I never expected this to be received as well as it has been (such a confidence boost!)
> 
> I'm contemplating turning this into a series of short ficlets like this one, would anyone be interested?


End file.
